


Awake and Dreaming

by SiderealV



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Feels, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/pseuds/SiderealV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax and his nocturnal habits call Megatron from recharge yet again. Despite this, the warlord can’t find it in himself to be be annoyed. </p><p>Tumblr prompt fill for trickstercheebs. Critique is welcomed and highly encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickstercheebs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trickstercheebs).



When the comm came through that Orion Pax had left his quarters in the dead of night, Megatron was not surprised. Talons plucked recharge lines from his frame as the warlord rose unhurriedly, growling at the report pinging frantically in his HUD. A curt acknowledgement silenced flashing memo, sending the all-clear and cutting the line without comment. 

The first night that Pax had been discovered missing from his berth, all pit had broken loose on the Nemesis. Alarms had been raised, a search called, and Soundwave himself had roused him from recharge to deliver the grim news. Truly here had been no limit to his fury; when he got his claws on the wretches that enabled this breach in security, he swore they would beg for death before he finally supplied it. The ship plunged into chaos. Had the Prime bucked his reverted coding? Had those blasted Autobots finally launched the rescue attempt they all knew was forthcoming? Megatron had personally turned the ship upside down—alongside his entire army—before Pax had been found, no worse for the wear and quite alarmed at the commotion he’d caused.

Tonight, only the occasional graveyard shift crew skittered out of his way as he ghosted through the dimmed halls. This was the fourth time his “guest” had wandered out of berth in the middle of the night, and even the warlord could no longer muster the indignation to be properly annoyed. There were no alarms, no flurry of activity on the way to the archives; it was just as well. He didn’t need an audience.

Orion Pax hadn’t bothered to close the archive doors behind him, no doubt preferring to remain transparent after the fuss his first nightly excursion had caused. Lights, too, had been foregone; the screens glowing beyond the mech’s form were more than enough to highlight his lanky silhouette amidst the shadows. At the sound of his footsteps, Pax glanced over and smiled.

"I had hoped they would not wake you on my account again," he intoned softly, servos leaving the console as half-turned to face the silver mech. 

"The crew knows your importance to our endeavors, Orion Pax." A wave of his servo set the doors shut with a quiet hiss as Megatron entered, approaching the archivist and his work. "You should be recharging as well. And yet here we are.”

"I… could not sleep," the once-Prime admitted quietly as he turned back to his work. "These recalls, of the Autobots, of war… they are so vivid, I—"

"They will pass." His tone brooked no room for argument, and yet lacked the proper sting of chastisement. Claws settled delicately about the blue plating of the other’s hips as Megatron stepped in close. "Do not trouble yourself with thoughts of what never was." 

Orion Pax sighed, hands resting on the archive console as the gladiator nuzzled his helm against an audial. Optics reset slowly, tired, content as he leaned into the gentle touches. “Always looking out for my best interests, Megatronus.”

"One of us must." He snorted, optics narrowing derisively at the irony. This one had never had much in the way of self-preservation programming. Foolish. And yet he made no move to corral the other back to his habsuite. Made no movement at all save to settle his chin on the other’s shoulder plating between helm and pauldron, servos still on his hips as he watched the other settle back to his task.

"Then let us hope you will always be by my side, old friend," he smiled gently as he lapsed back into his work, the tired purring of Megatronus’ engine warm against his back. Thoughts of the Autobots and their monstrous war faded before the soothing light of his texts and his partner’s tender embrace.

"Yes," the agreement came softly at some length, claws tightening almost imperceptibly on his lover’s plating. "Let us hope so."


End file.
